


fireworks

by SHINeeNAilee



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Set During Season One, The bromance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10495410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHINeeNAilee/pseuds/SHINeeNAilee
Summary: Celebrating Fourth of July with some illegal fireworks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for the livejournal prompt: the original boys, illegal fireworks on the 4th of July.
> 
> written july fourth, 2013.

"I don't understand what the point is about all of this." Conner's deadpan voice cut through the merriment that Wally and Dick were feeling.

"Dude, it's _only_ the Fourth of July!" exclaimed Wally, gesturing wildly as Dick nodded in the background.

"Yes, today is the day that the forefathers of America signed the Declaration of Independence, but I don't know why we have to shoot off fireworks," replied Conner dryly.

"It is technically illegal…" Kaldur tried to start, but was soon cut off by Dick:

"What we do is **_technically_** illegal, but that doesn't stop us," pointed out Dick.

"Yes, but we do that for a good reason," replied Kaldur, trying to explain his point.

"And this _isn't_? **Dude** , this is, like, the most patriotic thing we can do today!" exclaimed Wally, in between bites of his banana.

"Plus, we're already set up and ready to go," added on Dick before his already wide grin became wider. "Ready to become accomplices on your first crime?"

"Is this not _your_ first crime?" asked Kaldur worriedly. His worries deepened when Dick cackled.

Suddenly, the fireworks that the boys had set up shot up into the sky in a vast array of colours of blue and red. Despite his awe at seeing fireworks at first hand for the first time, Conner wondered why there were not any white fireworks in the sky, despite the fact that white was one of America's signature colours.

A hand on his shoulder made him look to the side at Kaldur. "I am glad that we had rescued you from Cadmus today."

Dick's grin became very endearing. " _We_ are glad that we rescued you from Cadmus."

"So, not only is today the celebration of America's independence…" started Wally with a softer smile.

"Today is also the day we celebrate _your_ independence," finished Dick with a smirk.

Conner looked up at the sky in time to see the final fireworks creating the exact same symbol on his t-shirt. Conner immediately felt…warm. A feeling he had thought was only limited to his time with M'gann.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

The four of them, the foursome that had started it all, looked up at the sky, enjoying each others' company.


End file.
